


Many Fractions of One Poe Dameron

by rebelforce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Last Jedi spoilers, Poe Dameron is a hero, because I needed more from that ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelforce/pseuds/rebelforce
Summary: Poe Dameron has seemingly lost it all. Maybe, someday, he can piece it all together again.An introspective look into Poe’s character and what he must have been feeling at the end of the Last Jedi. That ending was just not enough Finn/Rey/ Poe interaction for me.Contains spoilers.





	Many Fractions of One Poe Dameron

Scattered. It was the only word he could think of, bouncing around his brain like echoed walls in a cavern. Everything in his life was now scattered. 

All of it. 

Poe was sitting in an isolated corner of the Millennium Falcon, propped up only by a wall on one side and Oddy on the other, a welcome presence and the only remaining member of Poe’s squadron. The Abednedo was snoring quietly, soaking in much needed rest from the day’s events. 

Poe wished he could sleep. In fact, he would beg for it. The watch on his wrist reminded him of the time, as if flaunting it’s inability to stand still, even when he so desperately wished it would. 18 hours ago he had been sitting in the hangar on D’Qar with Jess, pretending to scold her as she taught BB-8 curses from her home planet. 

And then the evacuation alarm had rung. 

The members of Black Squadron never made a point to say goodbye to each other, as a rule. Saying the words aloud meant potential for failure on a mission and all of them had been too superstitious to chance it. This time however, Jess had clung to him like a vice, hugging Poe as if she knew something he didn’t. 

Poe hadn’t seen her transport explode, but he’d felt the loss of her shatter him, chip a piece of him away as if the canon had hit his body instead of their ship. 

Scattered. No one looked out the windows, as no one could bare the idea that the stardust flashing around them now included their friends, their comrades, their family. Poe saw Jess in his mind’s eye, her glossy black hair a frazzled halo around her face every time she removed her helmet.Jess was made of all the things a good pilot is supposed to be, and Poe felt her loss like a missing limb.

The names of the deceased joined the chorus in his mind, an overwhelming echo that made him wish he was alone, so he could scream in anger at the loss of his friends at the hands of the First Order. 

Wetness on the back of his hand shook him out of his daze. A tear drop must have slid from his eye before he’d even realized he’d been crying. BB-8 dipped closer, bumping his dome into Poe’s shoulder with a chirp. 

“You’re right, buddy.” Poe mustered the best smile he could. “Happy beeps.” 

A quick scan of the room displayed the remaining Resistance members in much of the same state. The status quo seemed irrelevant as data collectors shared chairs with admirals, their few remaining leaders. The ship hold was cramped, even with so few of them down there. Leia was leaning against Chewie, her only remaining support and friend in this life. Poe felt lonely for her, felt a piece of his heart chip away as he imagined losing your husband and brother in so minimal a time stretch. 

Then again, he remembered that he was no stranger to loss as well. 

Rey and Finn were settled across the room on two shipment crates, their knees touching as Rey spoke hurriedly, her hands waving around with her words. Finn was looking at her as though she hung the moon, soaking in every word as though they were Bacta, healing every remaining wound. 

Their position was one of casual intimacy, touching only to reassure the other was really there, with no ulterior motive. Still, Poe felt the jealousy spike in his throat, a bile impossible to swallow. He’d yet to admit it to himself, but the feelings he had for Finn were more than just the admiration for someone that rescued him. But who was Poe to compete with Rey, a Jedi, a literal force to be reckoned with? 

As though she had heard him (and perhaps, Poe thought, she had), Rey looked over to him, her gaze surprisingly intense. Finn followed her line of sight, and Poe felt suddenly self conscious to have the two of them looking at him like that. 

Poe nodded a greeting, hoping to be left alone, but Finn waved him over, moving closer to Rey as though to make room for Poe on his other side. 

With much effort, Poe managed to stand and cross the room, carefully maneuvering his feet to avoid stepping on fingers and limbs. Everyone had been stepped on enough that day, he did not need to add to the tally. 

Poe sat down on the sliver of space Finn had created for him, grateful when his friend threw an arm around his shoulders. It was Poe’s first comfort in hours. 

Rey was the first to speak. “Are you alright?” 

She studied him with wide eyes, kind and deep. Rey gave off the kind of intensity that would shake you if you weren’t prepared for it. 

“I’ve had better days.” Poe nodded, falling back on his usual demeanor. 

“I can feel your sadness. You’re dwelling.” Rey swallowed. “You feel responsible for this.” 

Poe stared at her, surprised that she was able to vocalize what he’d yet to admit to himself. “You can’t know that.” 

“And yet I do.” Rey smiled, just a small one, but enough to make Poe feel as though he were being pieced back together. 

“How’s your back?” Poe directed at Finn, desperate to draw the attention off of his sorrow. 

Finn shrugged, dropping his arm from Poe’s shoulders. “Alright. It’s been worse.” 

“He’s lying,” Rey smirked, a knowing smile on her face. “He’s in agony.” 

“Right, now that’s going to get annoying.” Finn quipped. “Can you turn the force off, or something?” 

Rey shrugged, “If I want to. I don’t want to, yet.”

Poe watched her and saw the look in her eye, as though clinging on to something she was not yet ready to let go of. “Are you okay?” He turned the tables onto her, watching as she stumbled to react. 

“I’m.... fine.” It took Rey a moment to settle on the word, convincing herself as much as the two men in front of her. 

Poe reached out tentatively, grabbing Rey’s right hand. “It’s okay not to be.”

Finn grabbed Rey’s other hand, as well as Poe’s. “Listen, this is all a mess. We can be a mess together.” 

The three of them laughed, darkly. Poe learned something just then, cramped in the holding room of the Millennium Falcon, squished onto a crate with two people he barely knew but would do absolutely anything for. It was okay to not be okay. 

Names trickled through his conscious again and he though of his squadron, of Admiral Haldo, of all the Resistance fighters that had made the ultimate sacrifice that day. Poe was not going to be okay for a while, not with so much of his life scattered into stardust. But with Finn, with Rey, with the light that was Leia Organa still standing after all of it, Poe knew that he would someday be able to pick up his pieces. 

Someday, Poe Dameron would be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear everyone’s thoughts on the movie. I am.... shook, but I love Poe Dameron.


End file.
